The legacy
by Mrs.W.Miller
Summary: Lucas Learns a lesson in letting go.


Lucas Scott stood in his kitchen one bright spring day and watched through the window as a two beautiful girls stepped inside his gate. He smirked as his front door opened and one of them ran by mumbling a greeting before grabbing for his phone as she always did on her way upstairs. The other girl a gorgeous blonde with waist length ringlets held up by clear claws bounded into the kitchen hopping up onto his counter. She wore a blue denim mini,white polo shirt and some keds.

"What'cha making?" The girl asked leaning over to snatch a piece of lettuce that he was chopping. "Dinner" Lucas said flatly "I can see that but..."she trailed off before he interupted "Where were you? I've been calling your cell all afternoon and you didn't pick up why is that? " Lucas asked stopping to look at her pointedly. "J and I were at the mall she was helping me look for an outfit for my birthday" she replied avoiding the other half of the question. "Look I'm not just cooking for myself so next time..." "Gotcha" the girl said hearing the annoyance in his tone hopping off the counter.

He wasn't his self but it was normal because he never was this time of year. She was used to it by now. She never had the courage to talk to him about it because in a couple days it would be over. After removing herself from the counter she moved to stand behind him wrapping her arms around him "I'm sorry" she said softly into his back. Lucas twisted around to face her planting a kiss on top of her hair "Me too and I don't mean to snap at you but I love you and I worry". "I know I know and you have every right but I was just so wrapped up... next time I'll call ok?" she said moving away from him "alright" he answered turning back to chopping the lettuce. "I need a shower badly and I have to see what drama j's involved in this week" she chuckled before turning to head up to stairs.

Lucas watched until her legs disappeared from view his heart ached every time he looked at her. She was the best and worst thing that ever happened to him at the same time and he would never tell her that but he had a feeling that she knew.

A couple hours later Lucas found his self sitting on the swing of his front porch.  
He listened as laughter of the girls who occupied his living room floated through the air and out his front porch window. Turning his head for a moment he caught the familiar sight of best friends huddling together on the couch. He instantly thought of Haley and the lavender scent of her hair when she rested her head against his chin when they watched movies.

She was all around him this week he saw her from the moment he opened his eyes in the morning until he closed them at night and even in between. She was everywhere except she wasn't and a little piece of him died every time he realized that. Lost in thought he didn't hear the petite blonde come outside until the screen door slammed slicing through the silence. "Do you mind a little company?" She asked shoving her hands into the pockets of her gray track suit looking down at her bare feet.

"Not at all" Lucas replied patting the seat next to him urging her to sit. "What's on your mind?" He asked noticing her ambivalence to look him in the eyes. "Whatever is on yours "she replied gathering her knees to her chest and looking straight at him. All of a sudden he wished he never asked the question because there was so many other things he could've asked her. "Your birthday that's what's on my mind. I have no idea what to get you" Lucas said half truthfully.

"So are you going to help me out? He asked rubbing her knee gingerly trying to avoid the question in her gaze. "actually yes I do" she said after a moment's contemplation "I'd like for you to tell me why you get this way because I really would like to understand" she said to a silent Lucas. "I know but I don't think you ever could" Lucas said honestly.

The moment was soon broken "Phone for you Kari Lu!" called J from the open window wrapping her arms around Lucas's neck from inside. "You could at least try" Kari said before getting up and stalking angrily into the house. "What was that about?" J said next to his ear "Nothing she'll be fine he said kissing the girl on her hand before she went back to the couch.

Kari grabbed the receiver from the kitchen wall in no mood to talk before she heard the raspy voice on the other line. "Happy birthday sugar!" Brooke said cheerily on the other end making her smile. "Thanx auntie B how are the twins? what are they're names? what are they like?"She asked eagerly. "Her name is Brynn and his is Brody they're healthy happy and at the moment balling their eyes out." Brooke laughed.

"I just wanted to give you a call so you didn't think I forgot about 'cha. So get ready 'cuz in a couple weeks we'll hit the spa big time ok love?" " Ok" she replied laughing at the sound of Brooke's husband Chad trying to hush the howling infants. "See you soon babe he's giving me the damaged puppy look so I better go help Love you babe bye".

Kari smiled to herself it was defintitley going to be interesting to see how those kids turned out she thought before she headed back outside. Opening the front door she saw Lucas chatting with Jake and his son. "Hey uncle Jake " she said walking over placing a kiss on his cheek. "hey" junior she said ruffling the curly brunette mop on the ten year old's head which he hated and she knew it.

"Jenny Your dad's here!" she called out to the raven haired olive skinned beauty.  
She came around the corner gave Kari a hug before stopping to address her little brother Sawyer who had began taunting her. "ooooh you're in trouble mom wants to talk to you when you get home oooh!" he exclaimed pointing and laughing . "Shut up you little brat! she shouted chasing him off the porch.

"Well I guess that's my que " Jake said looking after his children" You're aunt Peyton will come around on friday to help with the party set up k Lulu?" "Ok" Kari nodded as he said his goodbyes to her father and took one last look at her "16 wow where does the time go?" he remarked shaking his head.

Kari sat on the porch stairs and watched as they drove away before turning to her father."So I guess talking about this is out of the question"...

The party was an intimate affair of family and close friends that included her grandmothers Karen and her mother's mom who she called grammy. The other guests included her Uncle Nathan,his wife Beth as well as her aunt Lillian, Brooke, Peyton their children and spouses. As Karena Lucille Scott stared across the table and through the flames at her father and blew out the candles on her cake she made a wish that had no hope of coming true. It was soon after people began to to depart when she saw what she thought was the last person to leave that she was pulled aside and into the stair well.

"I know your aunt Beth and I already gave you a gift but this one's just from me." Nathan said before reaching into his pocket producing a necklace with two wedding bands. "It was..." he started "I know. uncle Nate it's beautiful" she smiled as tears welled in her eyes. "The time for me to give it up is long over due and she would've wanted it to stay in the family. " Nathan explained unshed tears filling his own eyes. "Turn around" he said as she complied lifting her hair so he could hook the clasp around her neck.

"Take care of it for me ok?" He asked voice strained once she turned back to face him. "I will" she said looking down at the jewels hanging from her neck. "I know you will " Nathan whispered almost inaudibly "Happy Birthday ok sweetheart" he said kissing her forehead before turning to leave. "Uncle Nate" she called out softly touching his arm "Thank you" she smiled sincerely before standing on her tip toes to give him a good squeeze. "No thank you angel" Nathan whispered into her curls before turning to leave.  
She didnt know what it was about the way he said it but she could tell that it wasnt meant for her.

Lucas watched the exchange pain filling his features before she glanced up to where he looked down on her at the top of the stairs.

Two days had past since they'd last spoke. Two days of silent hell. She just wanted him to open up so she could be there for him and he slammed the door. It killed her to watch whatever he held inside eat at him year after year she feared it would consume him. Now as she looked up at him she was begining to think it already had.

Later that night Kari tossed and turned in her bed the of look on her father's face seared into her in her mind like a brand. It was almost as if they were strangers ,she couldn't leave things like this whether they went away tomorrow or not. She sat up in bed swinging her legs over the side before pushing her feet into plush white slippers. Kari got up and continued down the long hall that led to the steps.

Once she got to the top of the landing she could hear the the sound of the television playing below. Kari then tenatively made her way to the livingroom pausing in the entry way after taking the last step. There Lucas sat staring blankly at the screen "come here" he said hearing the floor boards creak under her weight knowing she was behind him.

Kari was startled when he spoke but she quickly recovered grabbing the edges of her boxers nervously as she made her way around to sit on opposite end of the couch. "You see this" Lucas asked gesturing to the space between them " There should never be this much distance between us. I hate that I have made you so uncomortable that you wouldnt want to be near me and it hurts mentally and physically it hurts. " He said frankly before reaching for her hand pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry" he said watching her start to look away" No. look at me I mean it" He said sincerely turning her face to look at him. "I love you more than life itself and I apologize for treating you this way." I know da..." She started before he moved closer wrapping an arm around her. "No you don't I can tell by that little move you made just now but it's my fault. I need to explain myself I thought I never could but if it means losing you then I have to. I'd do anything for you Luci" Lucas exclaimed softly.

"The day you were born was the happiest day of my life and as soon as I saw you... I just never knew I could love like that." He explained tears welling in his eyes at the memory. "Then suddenly things changed" He continued as his eyes and his face darkend. " I lost your mom that day and I've been wrestling with it ever since." He explained looking through her instead of at her.

She could tell that he was in another place entirely as the words drifted past his lips. "As you grow older it's a reminder not only of that day but of what little time I have left with you too." Lucas exclaimed his mouth quivering ." You were the only thing that's kept me sane all these years you're a little piece of her. You're what keeps me going".

"You know I'd never leave you right daddy?" Kari asked before laying her head on his shoulder and lacing her fingers with his. "I'm a part of you and I can't leave you anymore than mom could and she never left you has she?"Kari said looking into his eyes. "She's always been here maybe not physically but she all around in everything we say and do and even though I didn't know her I feel her too. I also know she wouldn't want you to keep things like this inside."

As Lucas stared back at her he saw Haley it was her words and right then and there he knew she was there all along watching and protecting both of them.  
"I think you're right" he said honestly to Kari before kissing the hand laced with his.

"The chain uncle Nate gave to you" He said touching the bands that hung from the necklace. "it is as precious to him as you are to me so take care of it k? " I will dad" she said closing her eyes "and dad ?" she said drifting off to sleep "yes baby" Lucas answered "thanks for making my wish come true". Lucas kissed the top of her hair soon after he heard soft snoring it smelled like lavender.

The end


End file.
